hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
5500 Atlantic Hurricane Season (THG)
The 5500 Atlantic Hurricane Season '''was a hyperactive, very destructive season featuring SST's in the Gulf of Mexico and the Florida straits of almost 105 degrees Fahrenheit, and it wouldn't be too long before a runaway greenhouse effect wreaked havoc in the whole Atlantic Basin. The 5500 Atlantic Hurricane Season was the 5th season since 5400 to feature 7 category 5 hurricanes, along with '''hurricane Will, which was by far the most wicked storm of the 5500 Atlantic Hurricane Season. A total of 44 depressions and 38 named storms formed all the way from early February of 5500, with the first depression forming on February 3, as well as the last storm formed on February 7 of 5501 and dissipated on February 16, 5501. The 5500 Atlantic Hurricane season was by far the costliest hurricane season on record in all of the ocean basins where tropical cyclone formation occurs, which the total damages are $120 billion USD higher than the 5467 Atlantic Hurricane season. Tropical Depression One was the earliest depression to form in 30 years. Hurricane Nate had the lowest pressure of any storm in the 5500 Atlantic Hurricane Season, as well as the fastest winds of any storm in the 5500 season. Hurricane Delta was the longest living non-major hurricane of the 5500 Atlantic Hurricane Season, lasting nearly a whole month. It interacted with hurricane Gamma, which resulted in the Fujiwhara effect, hurdling Gamma into the ABC islands, devastating all three. Tropical Depression One The NHC monitored a disturbance coming out of the Bay of Campeche that wasn't showing any signs of development, on February 2. The NHC designated the disturbance as tropical depression "One", since this disorganized area of showers and thunderstorms had a slim chance of becoming a tropical storm due to wind shear and cool water temperatures at 1500 UTC, February 4. Over the next two days, TD One would lose some of its convection, and would become a remnant low by 1200 UTC, February 6th, whilst looping over the western Gulf of Mexico. The remnant low began to move slowly west towards Texas, where it dropped a few inches of rain. Tropical depression One caused no injuries or fatalities. Tropical depression One dissipated over southern Texas at 2300 UTC, February 9. Tropical Storm Andrea On March 17, the NHC began monitoring a weak disturbance that had a 60% chance of becoming a tropical depression or tropical storm. An area of slightly disorganized showers and thunderstorms coalesced into a closed low with a partially exposed center of circulation, on March 18. A reconnaissance mission left Biloxi, Mississippi, at 1200 UTC, March 19. A few hours later, they arrived at the center of the system, and found minimal tropical storm force winds, and a minimum pressure of 1001 MB. The system was designated tropical storm "Andrea", at the 5 PM advisory on March 20. Tropical storm Andrea began to move briskly towards the east-northeast direction. The storm's projected path had Andrea moving a few hundred miles south of Cape Cod, and a strong high pressure to the north would draw cold air in, prompting the National Weather Service to issue winter weather advisories on the very southeastern tip of New England, on March 21. At 1500 UTC, March 22nd, minimal snowfall was reported and 10 feet waves caused minor flooding in Boston. On March 22nd, tropical storm Andrea became extratropical and dissipated the next day. Its remnants caused a blizzard in Iceland. Hurricane Barry The second named storm and the first hurricane of the 5500 Atlantic Hurricane Season, tropical depression Three formed west of Aruba. The NHC designated it tropical storm "Barry" when hurricane hunters found tropical characteristics on April 14. The NHC would soon issue tropical storm watches once tropical storm Barry intensified with winds increasing from 50 to 65 MPH from 0600z to 1200z. At 0000z April 16, a reconnaissance mission dropsonde recorded a uncontaminated SFMR of 65 knots, prompting Barry to receive hurricane status. On April 17, hurricane Barry finally makes landfall at 0630Z south of Cancun, Mexico, at peak intensity, causing a total of 40 deaths attributed to flooding due to a slow movement. Hurricane Barry rapidly weakened and became a tropical depression in the Bay of Campeche, with a hostile environment not conducive for any development caused the remnants to dissipate on the 21st of April near south Texas. Hurricane Chantal Hurricane Chantal received tropical storm status on May 2nd, forming from a disturbance off of north Africa. Over the course of several days, Chantal reached a peak intensity of minimal hurricane strength in the middle of nowhere-ocean. It dissipated on May 9 after days of satellite coverage. Sad! Tropical Storm Desmond On May 13, tropical depression One formed from a rapidly organizing area of low pressure, at 1600 UTC. The NHC would give this disturbance a low chance of becoming a hurricane, and predicted TD One to become tropical storm status by May 15. Shortly after 3 AM EST, on May 14, aircraft reconnaissance left Florida, and found a closed center of circulation and 45 MPH max sustained winds. The NHC began issuing advisories on tropical storm "Desmond" at 5 PM May 15. Because Desmond was travelling northwest at a marginally fast pace, coinciding with moderate wind shear, tropical storm Desmond would remain relatively disorganized, although still managing to reach a peak intensity of 60 MPH, and a minimum central pressure of 988 MB. At 1500 UTC, May 16, the NHC issued tropical storm warnings for parts of the Louisiana and eastern Texas coastline. They expected some storm surge and minimally damaging winds. On May 17, at 7 AM CDT, tropical storm Desmond made landfall west of New Orleans, with 50 MPH max sustained winds. Wind gusts of up to hurricane strength were reported, and 3 fatalities occurred as a result of rip currents and storm surge. A total of $16 million (5500 USD) in damages were tallied up. Shortly after entering Missouri on May 20, the remnants of TS Desmond dissipated in the plains. Hurricane Erin Another storm that didn't affect any land, but its rip currents killed a few people on the Bahamian Islands, but no damage. It rapidly intensified from a wave on June 4 and became a category four hurricane just 24 hours after receiving a name "Erin". It would track over the north Atlantic not affecting any land, except Bermuda, until it dissipated 2 days after becoming extratropical on June 15. Subtropical Storm Fay Tropical Depression Eight Hurricane Gert On July 1, the NHC began monitoring a tropical wave moving 400 miles south of the Cape Verde islands. On July 2nd, an area of showers and thunderstorms slowly coalesced into a low pressure center, and the NHC would classify it as a tropical depression on July 3. Further organization would prompt the NHC to classify the depression as "Tropical Storm Gert", based on satellite and scatterometer estimates. On July 4, because of the looming threat of the storm, NHC began issuing tropical storm watches and warnings as the forecast cone had the US Virgin Islands under the cone, which illustrated Gert to become a 155 MPH category 4 hurricane passing awful close to St. Martin and Antigua and Barbuda. On July 6, the first Hurricane Hunters mission would fly into Gert. In a low wind shear environment and 90 degree water temperatures, Tropical Storm Gert began to rapidly intensify, and winds increased from 70 MPH at 1300 UTC July 6, to 155 MPH just 12 hours later at 0300 UTC July 7th. Based on pink cloud tops on the infrared satellite, and information from dropsondes in the four quadrants of the hurricane, SFMR measurements indicated that Hurricane Gert had 185 MPH winds at 1200 UTC July 7. As hurricane Gert passed by the islands, it fortunately spared the people a direct hit, and instead all of the islands never reported a wind gust higher than 85 MPH. But the occasional idiots who still surf would obviously pay the price because 3 surfers, in one day, all died due to drowning caused by 30 foot waves. Hurricane Gert reached peak intensity around 1500 UTC on July 9. Now, the NHC saw the threat heading towards the Bahamas, but a weakening subtropical ridge and trough over the eastern United States were spared a direct hit from this monster storm. Hurricane Gert's peak intensity would remain unchanged for 35 hours- at 195 MPH. According to dropsonde SFMR, the data recorded a peak 10 second wind of 185 knots, but that was said to be rain contaminated. Reconnaissance aircraft recorded flight level winds of up to 200 knots. On July 11, Hurricane Gert would finally start to weaken over abnormally cold waters and repeated eyewall replacement cycles on a passive northward track a good 400 or so miles away from the East Coast, causing minimal effects. On July 13, Gert had been moving very slowly at an average speed of 3 miles per hour, finally gaining a lot of forward speed by the 16th, which by then, Hurricane Gert weakened to a category 1 at 1500 UTC, before becoming extratropical about 14 hours later early on July 17. Gert, now extratropical, lashed western Nova Scotia with strong gale force gusts, killing an extra five people. On July 20, just 2 days later, Gert's remnants finally dissipated over northern Newfoundland and Labrador. It is estimated that a total of $10 Million (5500 USD) in damages was caused, and 10 fatalities (4 indirect). Tropical Storm Harvey Tropical Storm Irma Hurricane Jose On July 30 at 0600 UTC, the NHC began monitoring an area of disturbed weather that originated 300 miles north of Puerto Rico. At 1200 UTC on July 30, an area of thunderstorms coalesced rapidly to become Tropical Storm Jose just 24 hours later. The NHC issued tropical storm warnings for the eastern Bahamas, on August 1 at 0000 UTC on August 1, before satellite estimates and Hurricane Hunters Reconnaissance aircraft which picked up 60 knots SFMR. Tropical Storm Jose was upgraded to minimal hurricane status and Hurricane Jose began to rapidly intensify, with winds increasing from 75 MPH on August 3, and Jose began to turn northward and reaching peak intensity at 115 MPH just 24 hours later. Tropical storm warnings were issued for the Mid-Atlantic coastline due to the proximity of Hurricane Jose and its large wind field as it passed by North Carolina, on August 6. After August 7, Jose began to move rapidly and would gain a record forward speed of 67 MPH, slowly weakening until turning extratropical at 0600 UTC on August 9. Jose dissipated at 1200 UTC on August 10. Hurricane Jose caused only 1 fatality due to a rip current in Ocean City, Maryland, on August 8. Hurricane Karl A tropical disturbance about 500 miles north of the US Virgin Islands had a cluster of showers and thunderstorms that gradually coalesced into a disorganized low pressure center on August 10. On August 11, the first hurricane hunter plane was sent out to investigate the disturbance at 0730 UTC, and found tropical storm force winds with near hurricane force flight level winds. At 2 PM EST, the NHC began issuing advisories on this system and named it "Karl". Tropical storm watches were posted for the eastern Bahamas early on August 12. At 0500 UTC, recon found tropical storm Karl to have hurricane force dropsonde measurements. Thus tropical storm Karl strengthened to category 1 hurricane status shortly after 11 AM, on August 12. By this time, hurricane Karl began to slowly turn, moderately affecting the Bahamian islands. Rip currents and waves killed 4 people. These were the first fatalities related to Hurricane Karl. On August 14, hurricane Karl strengthened to a category 2 hurricane, and began to move close to the Outer Banks of North Carolina. Hurricane warnings and tropical storm warnings were issued from Myrtle beach to Boston, MA after 2 PM August 15. At 8 PM on August 15, hurricane Karl made landfall near New York City with 90 MPH winds, causing lots of damage and killing a total of 21 people. High winds and storm surges almost flooded the New York Subway, making hurricane Karl the worst disaster since Hurricane Sandy. Peak wind gusts reached around 110 MPH on Long Island. After midnight, August 16, hurricane Karl weakened to a tropical storm with continuing impacts with heavy rain and gusty winds. A total of 7.61 inches of rain were reported in Poughkeepsie, NY, causing flooding and killing an additional 8 people. A waterspout came onto short in Montauk, causing moderate damage to a few homes. In response to this disaster, FEMA began recovery efforts in New York and parts of surrounding areas. Karl became extratropical the 17th and dissipated that same day. A total of 33 people were killed (2 indirect), and over $65 billion (2018 USD) in damages, making it the costliest disaster of Hurricane Sandy of 2012. Tropical Storm Lisa Tropical Depression 15 Tropical Depression 16 Tropical Storm Matthew Hurricane Nate Hurricane Ophelia Hurricane Philippe Tropical Storm Rina Hurricane Sean Tropical Storm Tameka Hurricane Vincent Hurricane Will On September 26, a rapidly organizing disturbance in a low wind shear environment was investigated by recon aircraft. At 1200 UTC the next day, after finding 40 MPH winds and a closed circulation, the NHC issued their first advisory, naming it "Tropical storm Will", which was situated south of Cuba. At 2000 UTC, September 27, tropical storm Will became a category 1 hurricane right before landfall in western Cuba. Will caught them by surprise. NHC issued hurricane warnings for most of southern Florida, as very warm water temperatures prompted now Hurricane Will to rapidly strengthen to a category 6 hurricane, causing devastation as it passed close to Miami and over the Bahamas. On October 1, Hurricane Will finally started slowly weakening. Over the course of several days, Will made multiple landfalls in the NC capes, and passed very close to Ocean City, Maryland as a category 3 or 4 hurricane. After a few days, hurricane Will weakened to tropical storm status at 0800 UTC, October 7, and dissipated 24 hours later. A total of nearly 800 deaths, and $12 Billion USD was caused. Hurricane Alpha Tropical Depression Twenty-Seven Tropical Storm Beta Hurricane Gamma Hurricane Delta Tropical Storm Epsilon Hurricane Zeta Hurricane Eta Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Costly Seasons Category:Seasons That Make 2005 Look Like Nothing Category:Stronger than Hurricane Patricia Category:Year crossing storms Category:TheHurricaneGod's seasons